Friedman Fr. Pat. No. 2,520,181 discloses a speaker support frame structure which is held across a mounting orifice pre-formed in a wall board by means of screw pivoted clips. A flange of this Friedman frame structure outwardly extends adjacent to the forward side of the wall board at the orifice and is associated with the screw clips. With the Friedman frame structure, no speaker cover or grill is provided for association with peripheral portion of the frame structure after the speaker is mounted to the frame structure. A speaker grill is only associated with the face of the speaker.
Koshimura U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,369 also discloses a screw clip wall-mounted speaker support frame structure with the speaker here being of the flat type. No cover member is provided which over fits the support frame as well as the mounted speaker.
The art needs a new and improved speaker cover assembly with versatility for mounting on a wall, cabinet or the like. To be versatile in its application, the speaker cover assembly must have a configuration which is strong and yet, for aesthetic reasons, not overly bulky. Preferably, different materials can be used as a speaker cover without needing different frame structures to support the same. The present invention provides such an improved speaker cover assembly.